


Boredom

by GoobleGoble



Category: Mac (Red Canyon) - Fandom, Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Captivity, Drug Addiction, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoobleGoble/pseuds/GoobleGoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac’s arm darts out quick as a snake, grabbing hold of her upper arm before she can make it back three steps. The woman screams in surprise as he yanks her forward and around, holding her against him, her back flushed with his chest, his strong arm clamped over her chest pinning her in place. “Now, here’s the part in the movies where they tell you not to scream, where they tell you to keep your mouth shut and you wont get hurt.” he rubs his face in her hair, sniffing the shiny locks deeply. “This ain’t a movie, scream if you want, nobody will hear you out here.” before she can react he turns her to the left and slamms her top half onto the hood of the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mac sat in the broken down shack he called a home, sweat dripped down his face as he swallowed down another gulp of whiskey. It was getting dark out, he should turn on the generator, get the lights in his house on, but really, what the fuck for? He lit a cigarette and watched a roach slowly make it’s way across his cluttered floor. It had been a long hot day.

At 23 Mac looked worn but handsome, an attractive face, sharp cheek bones, blue eyes, light hair, it wasn’t until you made your way down his face and body, that signs of his heavy drug use became more and more apparent, blackened Meth teeth, collar bone and arms littered with sores and scratches. His physic was surprisingly fit for a dug addict, strong arms and shoulders, and a broad chest. The clothes covering his body where a different matter, they were in bad shape, he had on dirty blue jeans, a filthy, sweat stained, grey t-shirt with an equally filthy blue button up on top, he had a red flannel tied around his waist, his boot clad feet propped up on the scratched and scuffed coffee table of his living room.The house around him was in shambles, not one surface remained that wasn’t covered in trash and clutter. Everything around him was trash, he was trash and it didn’t matter, nothing here mattered, nobody cared, including Mac himself.

“Fuck,” he got up with a groan, he forgot his Meth tin in the bedroom. He waded through the empty cigarette cases, fast food wrappers and various other papers that littered his bed until he found the little tin rectangle that held his drug of choice.

“I’m up might as well light up the fuckin' place.” he mumbled to himself, before rubbing the crystal on his rotting gums.

He walked outside, took a deep breath and finished his smoke. The canyons were quiet, it was always quiet, nothing fucking happened here unless he made it happen. He fought, he did drugs, he fucked, anything to stave off the boredom. This place was a soul sucking shit hole but what else was he gonna do? Go play college boy like his dumbass brother Devon? No fuckin’ thank you, a waste of fuckin’ time, he’d rather be here, bored out of his fucking mind, than out there trying to play it straight.

He let out a sigh, all that was fine and good but goddamn this place was still fucking boring. Maybe he’d call some of the guys and go to the Luna Mesa, find a bitch to fuck. He walked over to the generator and started it up. He shook his head, was so fucking lazy today, going anywhere seemed like too much of a hassle, maybe he’d get one of the guys to bring a drunk bitch over.

“Pussy delivery.” he snorted at his own joke, now that was a business he could get behind, someone should get on that shit and fast.

He light up another cigarette, squinting his eyes as he caught something out in the distance, he walked further away from his house and onto the small dirt road that passed his property, a small figure was walking quickly toward him.

“Well shit, maybe somethin’s happenin’ after all.” he smiled as the figure became clearer, a girl, he finished his smoke and flicked it away as the girl closed the distance between them.

“Hi,” the girl said breathlessly, “I’m sorry to bother you. I was in a panic, my car broke down a ways down the road and until I saw your lights I thought I was going to be trapped in the middle of the dark desert all night. I was praying I’d find someone before it got really dark.” she smiled at him with relief, unaware that she was about to become the fly to his spider.

Mac kept his eyes on her face, he needed just a little bit of time and information before he made his move, he didn’t want to scare the twat before he got what he needed.

“Whatcha doin’ out here by yourself? It’s a long way from anywhere out here?” he asked her softly, careful to keep his meth teeth hidden.

“I’m on my way to Vegas, I got a new job.” she answered excitedly, “Do you have a phone I can borrow?”

Mac let out a small snort and gestured towards his shack, “Does it look like it?” he didn’t bother to tell her about the cell he kept in his pocket.

“Damn,” she pouted. “I don’t know what happened, I had the car checked before I left, they said everything was alright. I even had the oil changed.”

Mac smirked, he bet he knew what had happened. “I work at the shop in town, I’ll give you a ride to the car and tow it to town.” He pointed over to his truck.

“Really? Thank you!” She grinned at him. He nodded pulling his keys out of the pocket of his dirty jeans, he even walked over to the passengers side and opened the door for her.

“Thanks,” she said again, smiling as she got into the truck.

“Yep,” he answered.

He’d get her car, he’d tow it but he sure as hell wouldn’t be taking her anywhere but back to his house, maybe the cave. He turned and looked at her, she was small but not a girl, she was a woman around his age. He looked back out the front windshield and started up the truck. _Nah, not the cave, he’d bring her home, closer and easier that way._

“It’s just down this road here, I don’t remember the name of the larger road.” she bit her lip.

“Only one major road in Cainsville, don’t know how you ended up on it.” He looked her up and down.

“I tried a short cut, I’m suppose to start a new job in a couple of days and I started the trip a day late. Packing up my small apartment turned out to be a bigger job than I thought.”

“Shoulda asked for help.” he subtly fished for more info about her.

“No one to ask really.” she looked at him a little wide eyed. “I mean, I have friends and everything, we just aren’t that close, ya know, work friends.”

“No family? I’d get my dad and brother to help if I needed to move.” Mac smiled a little at his lie.

“No, no family. I coulda asked some friends, I just don’t like to bother people…….unless it’s an emergency…you know….like now.” she finished lamely.

Mac let out a genuine laugh then, “Alright, why you moving?”

“Just, nothing happens where I’m from and Las Vegas is exciting right? Something should happen there.” she looked out the window.

_Bitch won’t be bored soon_ , he thought, _neither of us will be_. “Wouldnf’t know, never been.” he answered turning in to the main road.

He could make out a small car with a bunch of crap pilled haphazardly on the roof. He pulled in front of the small sedan and backed up.

“I’ll get this hitched, can’t see what’s wrong till the morning.”

“OK, thanks again.” Mac didn’t bother answering, bitch was constantly thanking him, he wondered if she’d be thanking him when he had his cock shoved so far up that polite pussy she could taste it.

 “Stay here, it shouldn’t take me long.” he tells her before hopping out of the truck and slamming the door closed.

He is glad the woman seemed to be doing as she was told and staying put. He ducked down to peek under the car as he hooked it up to his truck. Sure enough, he found a puddle of oil under the vehicle, he’d bet money that the dumbness that changed her oil forgot to put the cap back on correctly, the damn car probably just overheated. He hooked everything up and got up,  walking around the car taking in all the boxes she had stuffed into the small car. She didn’t have much from what he could tell, he saw few boxes of clothes, too many boxes of books, the crap on top of the car looked like it could be pots and pans, some other odds and ends, woman wasn’t taking much to start her new life. The sound of his truck door opening pulled him out of his musing.

“Hey, I need to get my purse out of the car.” she told him as he walked up to her. “How much for the tow? Do they have a motel or something in town.”

Mac grinned at her. “You wanna pay me for the tow?” she nodded her eyes darted down to his rotted teeth and then back up to his eyes quickly. He could see her body tense up at the sight, fear finally making it’s appearance.

“Yes, of course.” she stuttered out.

Mac took another step closer to her, getting into her space. “How ‘bout you let me bend you over the hood there and take a ride? A ride for a ride.” He chuckled.

She gasped and backed away. “No, no I uh…” she looked around nervously. “I have money.”

Mac’s arm darts out quick as a snake, grabbing hold of her upper arm before she can make it back three steps. The woman screams in surprise as he yanks her forward and around, holding her against him, her back flushed with his chest, his strong arm clamped over her chest pinning her in place. “Now, here’s the part in the movies where they tell you not to scream, where they tell you to keep your mouth shut and you wont get hurt.” he rubs his face in her hair, sniffing the shiny locks deeply. “This ain’t a movie, scream if you want, nobody will hear you out here.” before she can react he turns her to the left and slamms her top half onto the hood of the car.

She lets out a pained yelp and starts sobbing, “Please, it’s hot. Please let me go.” she cries.

Mac hadn't thought about the heat, placing his calloused hand on the car hood, it was pretty hot, it would be uncomfortable but it wouldn’t burn her - not too bad.

“Don’t worry.” he leans over her and whispering in her ear. “I won’t be too long the first time.”

He places his hand on her neck to keep her in place as he works the buttons on her jeans with the other. The woman tries to squirm but he's too strong for her, she was just a tiny little thing, now that he was up close, he judges she's maybe 5ft and he wouldn’t put her at more than 105 Lb. She never stood a chance. Mac makes quick work of her jeans, pulling them and her underwear down her thighs roughly. He smiles appreciatively at the sight. She's small but she has a nice round perky ass and some meaty thighs, not that he wouldn’t rut away just as eagerly against some skinny legs and a flat ass but it was a pleasant surprise. He grabs a handful of her bottom giving it a hard squeeze. Her ass is firm and smooth.

“Nice.” he murmurs to himself as the woman lets out another strangled scream. He gives her cheek a hard slap and takes a moment to watch the red hand print form on her smooth skin.

“I like a good ass.” he tells her as he unbuttons his own jeans. “You did good sweet cheeks.” he praises her as if she had been made solely for his pleasure. Her only answer is a choked sob.

Mac leans over to spit on her entrance, he was in no mood for chafing tonight, she jerked slightly at the sensation and he pressed down harder on her neck. “Don’t move.” he growls as he pushes two fingers in to her warm pussy, spreading the saliva all along her entrance.

“Please.” she whispered. He looks up from what he was doing.

“Please? Please what?” The woman has tears running down her face, “Du..” she gasps, trying to get enough air to speak again, “Don..” more tears.

“Shhhhhh,” he replaces his fingers with his dick. “This is happening, but hey, least we’re not bored.” he pushed into her hard and fast, groaning with pleasure.

“Damn baby that’s some good pussy.” she whimpers piteously in response.

Mac leans over her, placing his forearm on the hood of the car as he begins ramming into her hot channel mercilessly. It doesn’t take long for him to start sweating, the hood really is hot, he’d have to wrap this up quickly. A few thrusts later he spends himself inside her with a low grunt, Slapping her ass one more time before he pulls out letting the woman fall to ground by the front tire of her car.

“Get dressed, we gotta go.” he zips himself up, watching her carefully as she slowly pulls up her jeans. He’d be surprised if she didn't make a run for it as soon as she’s able.

Sure enough as soon as she stands she bolts out into the desert, but Mac is quick and he was waiting for her, he catches up to her in three long strides grabbing her by her long dark hair and pulling her back hard so that she lands on her back, knocking the air out of her lungs.

“Shouldn’t have done that.” he shakes his head at her a small smile on his lips. The woman chokes and coughs on the ground gasping for air. He lets her get her lungs full again before he lifts her up by the neck of her shirt and punches her hard, right on the sweet spot at her temple knocking her out cold. He picks her up easily and throws her into the passengers side of his truck. Running around the front of the truck he gets in with a grin. This night was shaping up to be a good one, it took a little effort, but hey, pussy all night, he coulda done worse. He’s grinning as he heads back home, nobody would be looking for this chick, he could have fun all night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good girl. Now, here’s the deal. You stay for a while.” she shook her head again, ready to start pleading. “Shut up!” he growled. “You stay and be a good girl and I’ll let you go.”
> 
> “You’ll let me go?” she asked hopefully.
> 
> “Yep, free and clear, take your shit and go.” he watched as hope lit up her eyes.
> 
> “How long? How long do I have to stay?”

Mac woke up the next morning curled up next to a little warm body, his face in a mess of dark brown hair and his hand between two legs, his fingers curled up inside a nice little pussy. He wiggled his fingers a little and the body next to him jerked and hissed in pain.

“Mac, please it hurts.” her voice helped bring him out of his sleepy haze.

He remembered now, this wasn’t just some bitch he picked up from the Luna Mesa, so he knew who she wasn’t but he couldn’t quite place who she was, yet. He pulled his fingers out of the woman and rubbed his face, she groaned in pain and curled up into a tight ball pressing her thighs together in an effort to alleviate the throbbing between her legs.

Mac sat up, he couldn’t remember her name. He raked his brain trying to remember everything that happened last night, he’d been high and drunk and the memories where stubbornly staying away.

“What’s your name again, girl?” he asked her.

“Teresa.” she sniffed out.

“Teresa,” he let the name roll over his tongue, it itched at his brain a little, he felt he was almost starting to remember last night when the woman shifted next to him, a chain rattled loudly and he turned to look at her.

The woman, Teresa, was sitting up with a grimace of pain, a long thick chain was wrapped tightly around her wrist and connected to the headboard.

“Can I go to the bathroom?” she whispered, avoiding eye contact with him.

The memories rushed at him then, he’d kidnapped her, he’d tied her up and fucked her all night. He remembered, he brought her back home after getting her car, he carried her to the bedroom, he fucked her a couple of times as she lay there unconscious and then tied her up and fucked her a few more times through out the night. This was probably not the smartest stunt he could have pulled.

“Please, Mac.” she whispered again.

“Oh right,” he replied. “The bathroom.” he looked around the room, what the fuck had he done with the key? and what the fuck was he going to do with this chick now?

He found the key on the other side of the bedroom, he’d placed it on the window seal far out of her reach. He undid the padlock that held her chains together and unwrapped it’s length from around her wrist. She was badly bruised her small wrist was swollen to twice it’s normal size. She gingerly held it up agains her small breasts.

Mac looked at her, she was small, not like midget small but cute small, her breasts weren't all that big but he remembered her ass, that was good and her legs were shapely. She looked up at him hesitantly and he took in her face, she wasn’t pretty or ugly from what he could tell, half her face was red and swollen, he guessed it was from when he fucked her against the hot car, the other half of her face had a huge bruise covering all her temple and part of her forehead. The rest of her body was pretty banged up too, bruises, bites and hickeys were littered all over her from the neck, down.

“Come on.” he told her, motioning with his head that she should go first.

“I don’t know where it is.” she stood up keeping her face down, eyes on her feet.

“Ain’t a mansion girl.” he shoved her forward, she stumbled a little but limped forward, the girl could barely walk.

“Damn Terry, I busted you wide open, didn’t I?” he mused. He hadn’t been this violent since Regina, actually, this might be worse than Regina.

Teresa didn’t answer as she slowly made her way to the bathroom. Mac followed her, she was naked and hurt but until he figured out what he was going to do with her, it was best if he kept a close eye on her.

Teresa tried to close the bathroom door once she made it in but Mac stopped that idea quick, putting his hand out and slamming it back open hard.

“None of that.”

She didn’t try and fight him on it, instead she turned to sit on the blackened toilet, her nose scrunching up slightly, her need to pee overrode her disgust at it’s filth and she sat down. As soon as the first stream of urine hit the bowl, she cried out in pain.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Mac asked her confused.

“It burns.” she cried.

Mac watched her in fascination as she trembled on the toilet. her face red and sweaty as she tried to finish peeing.

“I really did fuck you up, didn’t I.”

Teresa let out a cry of relief as she finally finished doing her business. He saw her look around in confusion.

“What now?”

“Toilet paper, I don’t see any.” 

Mac laughed, he didn’t have toilet paper. “Hold on.” he went back to the room and picked up a sock, not bothering to notice if it was his or hers. 

“Here,” he threw it on her lap. “Use that.”

She picked it up and carefully wiped herself, Mac noticed the sock came back pink with spots of red.

“I don’t know where to put it.” she asked him in a quiet pained voice.

“Just throw it there and come on.” He needed to figure out what he was going to do next and he couldn’t think until she was tied up and safe again.

He saw her drop the sock, careful not to look at it and stand up to follow him.

“Get back on the bed.”

“Please Mac it hurts so bad, I can’t anymore. Please!” she began crying hysterically.

“Shut up.” Mac slapped her upside the head. “I’m not gonna fuck you right now. I got shit to do.”

He took pity on her as she sat down, her chest heaving with effort to not cry and tied up her other wrist instead to give the right one a break.

“Take a nap, I’ll be around.” he told her as he got dressed. Satisfied with her submissive nod, he walked out the door, careful to scoop up her clothes on the way out. He didn’t think she would get loose but better safe than sorry, she wouldn’t get anywhere without her clothes.

He dumped the clothes on the couch and sat down. So he’d kidnapped a bitch and now he had her tied up on the bed, what clusterfuck, it had been fun but now what was he supposed to do with her? Mac light a cigarette, took a deep drag and closed his eyes. She didn’t have much in the way of friends, no family, all that was good, she probably hadn’t told anyone she was taking a short cut, no reason anyone would guess she was in Cainsville so that was a plus. If he let her go she would run to the cops, he’d be fucked for sure. He took another puff of his cigarette, what if he kept her around until she healed up, washed her good, maybe gave her some drugs, he could say she wanted it, she was partying with him and he had no idea she was suppose to be somewhere. It would be her word against his, if she didn’t have any physical evidence he could be fine.

He smiled at the idea, it be nice to have some pussy on tap for a bit, this could work, he’d have to take it easy on her for a month or so but he could do that. He walked out to the truck, if he was going to keep her around then he’d have to move her car round back, and maybe he’d let her have some clothes, the one she had on got ripped up. He moved her car unhitched it from his truck and began rummaging through her stuff.

He found three hundred dollars in her purse, which he pocketed and not much else, she had a couple of credit cards, a few gas station receipts none of which were very near Cainsville, she had a make up bag, an I-pod and a broken cell.

“Well that explains why she didn’t call for help.” he murmured to himself. 

He took her purse and a box marked clothes inside, after thinking a bit he went out and brought in one of the smaller boxes marked books. She might as well keep herself occupied, he didn’t want her yapping at him all day.

Teresa watched him bring in her things quietly, arms curled protectively around her knees.

“You’re gonna stay awhile Terry.” Mac told her. “Yes.” he bit out as she shook her head violently back and forth.

“Please, I won’t say anything. I’ll say I got lost. I….I was suppose to start a new life. Just let me go and we can forget this ever happened.

Mac shook his head, “ We both know that’s a lie don’t we.” He grabbed a dusty shot glass from on top of his dresser, careful to shield what he was doing from her eyes. With his back towards her he poured her a shot and dropped a bit of meth into it.

“I won’t!” she pleaded. “I promise.”

Mac turned back towards her, “I’ll tell you what.” he held out the shot glass to her. “Drink it.” he motioned her to hurry when she just took the glass and stared at it.  
She looked up at him and bit her lip.

“Drink it Terry. Now!” he barked. 

She took shot quickly grimacing at the taste.

“Good girl. Now, here’s the deal. You stay for a while.” she shook her head again, ready to start pleading. “Shut up!” he growled. “You stay and be a good girl and I’ll let you go.”

“You’ll let me go?” she asked hopefully.

“Yep, free and clear, take your shit and go.” he watched as hope lit up her eyes.

“How long? How long do I have to stay?”

“Just long enough for all that shit to clear up.” he motioned to her face.

“Oh,” realization of his plan dawned on her face. She swallowed but nodded. “Ok, yes I’ll be good.” she swallowed again. “does that mean you won’t…uh….” another nervous swallow. “You won’t…”

“Fuck you?” Mac let out a snort. “Oh I’m gonna fuck you.” he grinned leaning towards her. She flinched away from him, “but I won’t mark you up. I’ll take it easy on you, your too fuckin delicate.” he sneered.

All this talk about sex was making him horny again, he smiled, he was horny and a bitch was right here for the taking, yeah, he was going to enjoy this. He hurried to remove his jeans when Terry gasped.

“No please, I’m still bleeding.” she begged. “It hurts so much, you said you’d take it easy.” she got to her knees clasping her hands together. “Please Mac!”

“Fuck, this what you call being good bitch?” He lifted his hand to smack her again and stopped short. He was suppose to let her heal to get himself out of this mess, he guessed that didn’t mean only her body and face but her pussy too, a torn up cunt could be evidence of rape. He looked her up and down, with her on her knees like that it gave him an idea.

“Get off the bed and kneel down here.” He motioned in front of him.

“What?” she looked at the floor in front of him. 

“You don’t want to get fucked, then your gonna suck cock.” Mac explained to her.

She hesitated a bit too long, “Do it now Terry!” he yelled making her jump. “Do it or I’ll fuck you, your choice.” he pulled out his hardened member. “I ain’t got all day.”  
Teresa got up off the bed and kneeled in front of him the chain around her wrist rattling loudly, tears falling freely down her face.

“Don’t worry Terry you’ll be feeling good in a couple of minutes.”

“Wha…..” her question was cut off as he took advantage of her open mouth shoving himself all the way to the back of her throat in one fluid motion.

“Bite me bitch and I’ll beat the shit outta you.” He began pumping into her mouth hard and fast. “Then you’ll have to stay longer.” he groaned out, his head falling back eyes closed. “Not sure I’d mind that.” he gave a soft laugh.

Wrapping his hand in her hair, he pumped her head on his cock at a fast satisfying pace, the girl did good she didn’t bite or even scrape him with her teeth. She held on to his hips tightly and tried desperately to breath through her nose.

“I’m gonna cum and you better swallow that shit bitch!” he demanded through clenched teeth moments before he pushed his dick to the back of her throat and released his seed into her mouth.

Teresa choked and sputtered but swallowed, not being given much of a choice.

“Good girl.” he patted her head like a dog.

“I feel weird.” she replied horsely, wiping the saliva off her mouth.

“Eh it’s the Meth.” Mac shrugged, in a better mood now that his lust was satiated.

“Meth.” she said a small dreamy smile on her face.

Mac snorted again, bitch was high.

“Your pretty.” she stood up and touched his face lightly. “Your really pretty. I wish you weren’t so mean.”

Mac laughed at her. “I’m pretty? What the fuck girl?”

She looked at his teeth, “It’s only your teeth.” she answered.

“It’s only my teeth what?” she was touching his lips with one hand and his hair with the other.

Girls didn’t touch him all that much, at least not that he could remember. He let her explore, this was new, it was something new for once.

“kiss me.” she demanded. Her pupils blown wide open.

Mac grinned, she got horny when she was high, he’d hoped she’d be one of those, there was always the chance she’d be the other type, the ones that saw shit and freaked out.

“Well, come on then Terry, show me what you got.” he wrapped a hand around her hip and dragged her forward.  
She came willingly standing on her tippy toes and wrapping her arms around his neck. Mac bent his head down to make it easier for her to reach his lips. He wasn’t big into kissing but when her soft lips touched his, he liked it. The kiss didn’t stay chaste for long, Teresa deepened the kiss letting her tongue dance with his as she moaned and rubbed herself against his body.

Mac gripped her tightly, “Fucked it your all bruised up anyway one more day wont kill us.” He pushed her down on the bed and spread her legs, if she was still in pain, she wasn’t letting on.

Mac decided to taste her, he pink lips looked yummy. As soon as his tongue touched her clit she was moaning with pleasure, he savored the metallic taste of her blood as it mingled with her juices. She was still bleeding a bit, he would have to be careful.

Mac took his clothes off in-between lapping at her delicious cunt. He stood up and looked down at her, she was laying with her legs obscenely apart.

“You want me to fuck you?”

She nodded.

“Say it.” he took a sick pleasure in knowing when she sobered up she’d be mortified at how much of a cock whore she was being.  
“Say, Mac please fuck me.” he grinned.

“Mac please fuck me.” she repeated obediently. 

“What ever you want Terry.” He crawled on top of her, slipping inside her wet folds easily. The girl moaned loud as he thrust into her. “You like it?” 

She nodded.

“Say thank you Mac, for fucking me so good.” 

“Thank you.” gasped between panting. “You fuck me so good.”

Mac loved this, this shit was the polar opposite of last night, when she was crying, and begging him to stop.

“Oh God Mac!” she shuddered her release, taking him with her for the second time that morning.

“Fuck” Mac breathed out. “We’re gonna have a good time.”

He rolled off her happy he’d given her so much slack in the chain earlier, maybe he’d give her more let her walk around the room a bit, when she was high that is.

“Can we do it again.” she was sitting up now bouncing up and down on the bed. The meth was clearly working through her, the sad beaten woman from earlier replaced with a hyper sex starved girl.

“Shit, hold on.” Mac got up and took a hit of Meth. “Give me a couple a minutes.”

She pouted and Mac laughed. Maybe kidnapping this bitch was a good idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm doing something different than my normal Mac fic. in that Mac isn't especially smart in this one, he isn't stupid either just more white trash than anything else. I hope it works out, one more chapter to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac couldn’t help it, he just reacted, her high pitched voice pushing him over the edge, he lashed out and punched her. Teresa went down like a sack of potatoes, the side of her face already red, the first sign of a particularly nasty bruise forming.
> 
> “You see!” he yelled at her. “See what you made me do! Now how the fuck can I let you go bitch.”
> 
> Teresa cried on the floor, pounding her small fist on the dirty yellow linoleum, “I hate you, I hate you so much.”
> 
> “Yeah?” Mac snarled.
> 
> “Yes!” she screamed up at him. “ I hate you!!” letting her head fall to the floor, she whispered again almost to herself, “I hate you.”

Teresa was crying again, Mac rubbed his eyes and rolled out of bed. She had been with him a month and a half, and they had developed a routine. They’d had another drug fueled sex romp, this one lasting four days and now that she was sober she was regretting her actions. Every time they went down this road, she would cry, count all her new bruises and hickeys and beg him to let her go.

Mac reached under the bed and pulled out the chain he used to tie her up when she got like this.

“Give me your wrist.” he held out a hand to her, beckoning with his fingers.

She had her back to him, he could see the bruises on her hips and ass, she was even skinnier now and she had new bite marks on her shoulders. She turned to him, her eyes red and swollen.

“You don’t have to tie me up.” she blinked at him.

Mac didn't answer, instead beckoning with his hand again, “Can I use the restroom first.” she asked him.

“Fine, hurry up.”

He pulled on his boxers and jeans, noticing that she had left a few marks of her own, scratch marks on his chest, hickies on his stomach. She may be the scared captive now but when she was high, she was a perfect match for him sexually.

He looked around the room for a shirt and laughed. Another perk to her drug fueled energy was a somewhat clean house, fucking and cleaning until she passed out, the place was still a shit hole but it was a somewhat neat shit hole.

“Hurry up Terry.” he yelled out at her when she still hadn’t come back from the bathroom. “Terry?” he suddenly stopped his search for a shirt. He’d gotten sloppy, what if she’d escaped, he hurried to the bathroom to find her holding a small piece of paper.

“Who’s Lana?”

“What?”

“Lana 867-5555, Call me, Signed with a pink kiss.” she handed the paper to him, her face blank.

Mac took the paper and stared at the bubbly scrawl. Lana, he didn’t remember a Lana, but that didn’t say much, girls came and went, well mostly they went, except Terry.

“Fuck should I know. Do you think I remember every bitch that comes my way?” he threw the paper back on the floor. “Come on.”

“No.” 

Mac stopped short at her tone. “What?” he took a step towards her, a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

“No, Why keep me here? You have Lana and every other bitch that comes your way that you can’t even remember. Let me go! you don’t need me!” she started screaming hysterically.

Mac couldn’t help it, he just reacted, her high pitched voice pushing him over the edge, he lashed out and punched her. Teresa went down like a sack of potatoes, the side of her face already red, the first sign of a particularly nasty bruise forming.

“You see!” he yelled at her. “See what you made me do! Now how the fuck can I let you go bitch?”

Teresa cried on the floor, pounding her small fist on the dirty yellow linoleum, “I hate you, I hate you so much.”

“Yeah?” Mac snarled.

“Yes!” she screamed up at him. “ I hate you!!” letting her head fall to the floor, she whispered again almost to herself, “I hate you.”

Mac had enough, “You didn’t hate me all fucking week bitch.” he stomped over to her, pulling her up by her thin arm and dragging her to the bedroom. “You were all over my cock, like the little slut you are.” he threw her down on the bed, smirking when she tried to crawl away from him. “Harder Mac. Deeper Mac. Let me suck your dick Mac.” he mocked her in a high pitched voice. “You jealous?” He dragged her to him by the ankle, swatting away her kicks at him effortlessly.

“Go fuck her!” Teresa screamed as she tried to land any blow she could and failing miserably. “I just want to go! Let me go!”

“I think your jealous.” Mac grinned at her, pulling his swollen cock out of his jeans. “Don’t worry Terry.” his voice almost gentle, “you’re my favorite. A man has needs and if you’re not around well.” he shrugged spreading her legs and pinning them open with his knees, “that’s when bitches like Lina come in.” he spit on her entrance as he stroked himself to readiness.

“Lana, asshole her name was Lana.” she tried to sit up, but got pushed violently back.

“Whatever,” he held her down by the neck forcing himself inside her.

Teresa stopped struggling once he invaded her body, she knew by now it was over, she let her body fall limp.

“Theres a good girl.” Mac panted between thrusts. “You like that, Terry? I feel you getting wet.” he pushed her, knowing she would do anything not to cum like this and that was ok, he didn’t give a shit if she did or didn’t.

Mac held back his own release as much as he could, he didn’t want it to be over too soon, he loved this, having her fight and lose, making her submit. He loved it when she was a desperate slut too, bitch was the perfect entertainment.

He pounded into her, keeping his strokes hard and deep, licking her neck and whispering obscenities in her ear. Teresa kept turning her face away from him, biting the pillow to keep from making any noise. He forced her to look at him and it came as a shock when he felt her tense and then flutter around him. Teresa had cum, he let out a half laugh half groan.

“I knew you wanted it bitch.” he growled letting himself finally get his own release. Teresa’s only answer was another crying fit.

Mac wrapped the chain around her ankle this time, letting her have her meltdown in peace. He was hungry and he felt like partying, maybe he’d invite the gang over after he got some food. He got dressed again, this time finding his shirt folded neatly in his dresser drawer.

“Want something to eat Terry.” the girl didn’t answer him.

“Hey!” he slapped her thigh. “Tell me now or you don’t get shit.”

“A burger and a Coke.” she answered him tensely. 

“Be back later. unless I run into Dina.” he cackled, as he walked out the bedroom door, he heard her correct him again “Lana you dick.” like he was suppose to actually care.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

By the time night rolled up on his piece of shit house, a party was raging all around Mac. The place was filled with all his worthless friends and a handful of equally worthless sluts. He sat on the couch drinking whiskey and watching a couple of bitches put on a lesbo show to get all the guys all hot and bothered, it was working too. He remembered he still had Teresa chained up in the room, he could get her high and spend the rest of the night balls deep in pussy. He stood up, stumbling slightly and walked to the bedroom, holding on to the walls as he went.

The door to the room was slightly ajar leaving him frowning, he was sure he’d closed it. The sound of groaning got him moving again and he pushed the door the rest of the way open. There on his bed was John, rutting away at Teresa. Her back was arched, her legs draped over his arms as he slammed into her grunting in satisfaction.

Mac snarled and turned around, fuck that bitch then, he didn't need her, he headed straight to the girls making out on the love seat and pulled the one closest to the front door up and out of the house behind him. The girl came without much hassle, giggling as he led the way to the back of his truck.

“Strip bitch.” he yanked at her tiny dress pulling it down to show her large fake breasts.

“Whatever you say big boy.” she pulled her clothes the rest of the way off and got on her knees in front of him, working his jeans open with expertise.

“Suck it and suck it good.” he spat out at her, angrily yanking her red hair to bring her mouth down over his shaft hard enough for her to choke.

He forced himself down her throat at a brutally fast pace and only stopped when, he felt himself close to finishing. He didn’t want to cum down this bitches throat, he had it in his head that he was going to dump his load in a hot wet pussy and none of these bitches were going to ruin his plans. 

Pulling her back up roughly he bent her over the tail gate of his truck.

“Spread them slut.” he kicked open her legs roughly.

“I’m not fighting you don’t have to be so..” her complaining was cut off as he slammed inside her.

“Shut the fuck up, and take this like the cum dumpster you are.”

“Fuck you.” the girl tried to get up and Mac slammed her face down harder.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing cunt!” he pounded into her seeking the release that would give him at least a couple minutes peace. It didn’t take long before he felt his balls tighten, and a wicked idea popped into his head, pulling out at the last minute he stroked himself once and released a long stream of semen in to her hair.

The girl yelled out angrily and turned to face him, his second stream hitting her in the eye. Mac stumbled back a few steps, giggling maniacally and clumsily trying to get himself back into his pants as he watched her gasp in pain and hold her hands to her face. 

“You stupid bitch!” he held his stomach as his body jerked with laughter.

The girl was screaming obscenities at him as she picked up her dress from the ground and stomped off towards her car.  
Mac let himself fall into the bed of the truck, he was still laughing when he finally passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to end this at three chapters but it got too wordy. Now it will end at chapter five, only because I don't like the number four. I know I'm weird.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nobody even looked for you.” he lowered his voice, making her lean forward slightly to hear him. “Nobody gave a shit. I know.” he grinned. “I checked. No missing persons filed, no friends checking to see if you got to Vegas safe, nothing.” Teresa let out a sob at his words, stopping just inside the living room. 
> 
> “Nobody?” tears spilled from her eyes as she asked the question. He could see she believed him, she’d hoped someone was looking but hadn’t really believed they had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little insight into Teresa in the end notes, if you're interested. I decided I'd put a tiny bit of explanation of things from her side since this fic. is entirely from Mac's POV.

He woke to the sun beating down on him, slowly he sat up and looked around, all the cars were gone, his “friends” had left. Judging by the position of the sun it was almost noon. He got out of the truck, his body was stiff and sore, as he stretched the bones in his back popped loudly.

“Fuck me.” he grumbled. Memories of last night began flashing behind his eyes, damn Teresa, Teresa fucking, on his bed, in his house, fucking not him. He was pissed…. _or was he?_ _It was the principle of the thing_ , he decided, _she didn’t get to fuck other guys in his bed_. He was beating the shit out of John too, fucker over stepped.

Mac walked through his home, it was a wreck again, beer bottle littering the floor, pieces of soiled clothing scattered here and there, it had been one hell of a party.

He slammed open his bedroom door startling Teresa out of her sleep. “Wake up bitch or did you get yourself too fucked to move?” he paced in front of the bed.

Teresa sat up rubbing her eyes, “Mac?” He noticed she had somehow managed to get herself dressed in a grey tank and black shorts.

“Yeah bitch Mac, the guy who’s house your living in.” he grabbed her by the arm yanking her up roughly. “Were you hoping it was John cunt?”

“John.” she looked at him with confusion for a second, then her eyes widened. “John, he…” she looked around, that’s when Mac noticed, she was unchained.

“You fucking whore, you fucked him so he’d let you go.” He kicked at the chain angrily, shaking her till her teeth rattled.

Teresa’s chest heaved, panic filling her eyes. “He gave me meth, I didn’t really know….I….I just want to leave. Why do you keep me here, you were out there, there were girls, I could hear them, just let me go, you don’t need me.” she jerked her arm trying to get out of his grasp.

“You want to go bitch?” Mac snarled in her face, “Go then!” he dragged her across the room and pushed her out into the hallway. “I don’t need you, you stupid cunt. I got a good fuck without you and didn’t have to hear your fucking whining and crying.” he pushed her further down the hall.

“Her tits were bigger.” he licked his lips, pushing her hard enough that she fell. “She sucked cock better, you’re just a worthless piece of shit. You should be happy I kept your sorry ass around.” Teresa got up and backed away from him and towards the front door.

“Nobody even looked for you.” he lowered his voice, making her lean forward slightly to hear him. “Nobody gave a shit. I know.” he grinned. “I checked. No missing persons filed, no friends checking to see if you got to Vegas safe, nothing.” Teresa let out a sob at his words, stopping just in front of the living room door.

“Nobody?” tears spilled from her eyes as she asked the question. He could see she believed him, she’d hoped someone was looking but hadn’t really believed they were.

“Nobody gave a fuck if you were around or not, nobody noticed but me.” he pushed her towards the door again. “Go bitch, I’ll get a new one here in no time.” he wondered if that was true, _could he replace her?_ It would be hard, usually people were missed, she was a lucky find.

Teresa looked at the front door and then back at him nervously. Mac motioned her to go on, what he’d do if she did, he wasn’t sure yet, John was the last person to fuck her, that asshole could take the fall for this, then again he could just let her think she was escaping and kill her hopes at the last minute, just for the fuck of it.

“I….I…” Teresa stuttered, her body shaking, she looked like she was going through withdrawals, John must not have given her much, the cheap bastard. Mac suppressed a grin, she was hooked - even better for him. “He gave me drugs I wasn’t thinking.” she took a step away from the front door and back towards him.

“I don’t give a fuck!” he answered meanly, “Get out.”

She shook her head, he had her, it was too easy. “I don’t….” she looked at the front door again. “I can’t.” she began crying again, much to his annoyance.

“Can’t what?” It was the drugs, she was all fucked in the head, he’d fucked this bitch inside out. He took his tin out and shook it. “What Terry? Want a hit for the road?”

“He gave me some,” she pointed at the tin with her chin, a tear drop falling down onto her cheek, “It’s the only thing that makes me feel good. I just want to feel good.”

Mac smiled, “It’s not the only thing though,” he dragged her to him by the waistband of her cotton shorts. “I made you feel good, remember.” he rubbed his face against her like a cat, his nose scrunching up at the smell of cologne in her hair, but he didn’t let her see it. “I had you trembling, cumming on my cock.” she nodded her head, always so eager for him to be nice to her.

“Stone cold sober and I made you feel damn good, didn’t I.” he stepped back, taking her chin in his hand, “Terry?” her face was pale with dark circles surrounding each eye. She looked bad, he couldn’t pinpoint why he wanted to keep her around, he just did.

Teresa nodded, “Yes.” her watery eyes were out of focus, tired and sad.

“Better than John?” he pushed. “Yes.” “Wanna feel good again?” he stepped farther away from her, backing up towards the bedroom.

“Yes.” she took a step towards him, then another until she was following his lead step by step.

Mac stopped in front of the bathroom door. “Take a shower then, you look and smell like shit. I’m not fucking you with his cheap fucking stench all over you.”

Teresa bit her lip, “Can I have some?” she motioned to the tin in his hand.

“After. I want to fuck you sober.” _Why did he want to do that?_ He shook his head, _who cares?_

He pushed her into the bathroom. “Make it quick Terry. I got an itch to scratch.”

She nearly jumped at his command, removing her clothing quickly, he decided to join her, he could smell last nights slut on him too, some fucking sugary sweet perfume that was giving him a head ache. It might be fun starting this party in the shower, that was new, he’d never done that before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I figured after a month and a half of steady Meth use she'd be pretty addicted and mentally fragile, if your wondering why she didn't just run out the front door. Sometimes when you're at the cusp of getting what you want, you chicken out. I never said Teresa was strong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end

“Terry!” Mac yelled as he walked in the door. “Terry!”

Mac’s blood was up, he found John and beat the living shit out of him, he might even be dead, but nobody would give a fuck about John anyway, he was a junkie.

“Mac,” Teresa walked out of the bed room, rubbing her eyes sleepily. “I ah…..” she let out a massive yawn, “ I didn’t know you left.” she blinked at him, her eyes still unfocused and dazed.

“I’m hungry wanna eat?” he licked his lips, the shower had done her good, she was clean, her hair shiny, the shorts she wore hung low on her waist and the tank she had on rode up a bit, leaving a juicy piece of flesh in her mid-section exposed to him.

“I’m a little hungry.” she gave him a hesitant smile.

He knew she wasn’t sure of her place here, or how he was going to treat her and in truth, he wasn’t sure what he was going to do either. Keeping her had never been the plan, he had every intention of setting her free and he kind of had, she could have gone, or tried to, but she hadn’t even made it out the front door. Now he had a live in _What? Girlfriend?_ No, not girlfriend, they weren’t anything like that. She was a live in something, and that was also new. Mac had to admit he liked it, day or night he had someone to fuck, someone to complain to, someone do get fucked up with, it wasn’t boring.

He looked her up and down, fucking her the last few days had been euphoric, whatever trace of himself John had left on the girl had been erased, she was littered with his marks, thoroughly claimed. He wasn’t left unscathed either, in fact his father had asked him which wild cat he’d been fucking, no doubt looking to get in on some of the action. Mac lied to him, described that bitch from the party, he wasn’t quite ready to share Terry yet.

“How ‘bout you give me an appetizer, then we’ll go get some grub.”

“We Mac? I can go?” he couldn’t tell if her wide eyes meant she was excited or scared.

“Yep, ain’t like you can’t get the fuck out of here anytime you like.” he growled out, but inside he was amused that what had once been a promise was now a threat.

“Oh” Terry bit her lip.

He turned her around and slapped her ass, “Get in there, I could use some pussy before lunch.”

She scurried forward, the last few days she hadn’t fought him once, she’d gone from victim to submissive, and he could get behind that. Mac was no longer the predator he was the Master. He smirked as he watched her undress before looking to him for further instruction. He motioned with his chin for her to get down on her knees in front of him. She obeyed, opening her mouth without being asked.

“Good girl.” he praised her, shoving his cock into the back of her throat. “Very good girl.”

It didn’t take long for him to have her on all fours, his dick buried to the hilt inside her. The sex was fast and violent, he took her on the floor, his hand wrapped tightly around her throat as he pounded into her deep and hard.

xxxxxxxxxxx

They had burgers in a town not far from Cainsville because he still did not want his father knowing about Terry, she was his little toy and he didn’t need questions or challenges when it came to her. They ate and it was strange. Terry ate huddled up like someone was going to hit her and take her food. Mac studied her as he ate, she never made eye contact , she rarely spoke, she glanced at him from time to time blushing when he caught her.

“Why doesn't anyone give a fuck about you?” he finally asked.

She put her burger down and shrugged. “I’m awkward, I’m not good with people.”

Mac snorted at that “And family?”

“Dead, when I was 17, they died in a car accident on the way home from a movie, I was at my after school job in my high school library. My parents and brother.” she answered softly.

“You got a tight ass pussy, but you’re no virgin, so where are the fucking boyfriends.” he ignored her obviously painful confession.

Terry wiped her nose with a paper napkin, but other than that did not mention his callous reaction to her story. “There weren’t many, mostly they dumped me and disappeared, the last one said I was needy.” she poked at a pickle on her plate. “I thought maybe…..Vegas has more people, strange people, people who might like me.” Mac didn’t answer that and didn’t ask anymore questions.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Mac staggered towards the bedroom, dragging a barely coherent Terry behind him, all around them were drunks and druggies. Mac pushed aside the girl he’d had on his lap a moment ago as she tried to rub up on him. He didn’t have time for her, he needed to deal with Terry, who had been making out with some asshole on the couch. He yanked her roughly into the room, slamming the flimsy plywood door behind him.

“What the fuck are you doing Terry?” he screamed at her.

Terry leaned against the broken down dresser in their room and tried to focus on him. She swayed on her feet bumping into the corner of the furniture as she tried to walk back toward him. She mumbled something he couldn’t catch and fell on her ass when he shoved her away from him.

“Look at you bitch! You’re a fuckin’ mess. You’re outta here come morning.” He walked up to her pushing her onto her back with his foot.

Terry rolled over her body loose and yielding, “mmm” she moaned at him.

“Fucking worthless cunt.” Mac grumbled. He considered leaving her on the floor and getting back to the party, back to that juicy piece of ass that had been grinding on him all night.

He rubbed his face, “Fuck it! We’re here already.” he grumbled to himself, lifting Terry and plopping her on the bed with her ass up in the air.

“Good idea girl.” he grinned pulling her pants down to reveal as ass that was significantly thinner than a few months ago but was still pretty sweet. He spread open her cheeks and spit into her puckered pink hole. Terry’s ass was without a doubt his favorite thing to fuck, he crawled up onto the bed behind her and pushed himself into her body. Her warmth enveloped him and she groaned at his invasion. He pumped into her without mercy, not that Terry fought him, she slurred out his name as she clawed at the sheets.

“Damn right Terry!” he growled out, “fucking you good, fucking you right up this hot ass of yours.”

He punctuated with a deep stab that made her scream and bite the blanket in front of her. That scream sent him over the edge and he spilled himself inside her. After a couple more lazy pumps he let her fall onto the bed and laid down beside her. Terry scooted till she was flush with his body and he wrapped an arm around her bring her head to rest on his chest.

“Do I really have to go?” Teresa asked sounding almost sober.

“Shut up and go to sleep.”

Mac was feeling weird, cold and hazy, Terry felt cold in his arms as he began to fade out into sleep _Or maybe death_ , he thought suddenly, _Dying, that’s new. Terry better come with me._ He blacked out soon after.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“Walter” a nervous voice asked on the other side of the line.

“Yeah, Bill.” Walter sat up in bed, a cold feeling forming in the pit of his stomach.

“Mac didn’t show up to the cave today….I …uh…I'm at his house..but..”

“Spit it out man!” he was already up and getting dressed.

“It’s bad, I think you need to come…..and quick.” the distressed voice replied.

“I’ll be there in five.” Walter hung up the phone, frantically looking for his keys. This wasn’t good, Mac always did what he was supposed to. If Walter told him to work at the cave that is what he did. He never disobeyed and was a loyal worker from he moment Walter got him started making Meth. There could be no good reason his son did not show up today and Bill was spooked, spooked enough to call Walter and tell him to make a trip to his son’s house. He tried to calm himself, perhaps Mac had lost control again, like he had nearly a year ago when he’d killed that junkie John. _Yes_ , Walter thought, _that is it. He probably fucked up another junkie and Bill is overreacting_. His calming thoughts flew out the window at the sight of Bill’s eyes when he opened the front door.

“Sorry man, I’m sorry Walter.” he stammered.

Walter pushed passed him into the living room, there had been a party, the evidence was everywhere, on the floor where the bodies of three people a young woman and two men, clearly dead.

“He killed them?” Walter asked the fidgety man next to him. This was a significantly larger mess but he could deal with it.

“I don’t think so.” Bills eyes darted to the hallway.

Walter followed the mans line of sight, slowly walking to the bed room, his heart getting heavier with every step. Slowly the room came to view and as he stepped through the door way his heart shattered.

Mac was naked on the bed, his arms wrapped around a small woman, also naked, they’d clearly had sex and fallen asleep in each others arms, if it hadn’t been for the pale blue tint to their skin they would have looked like resting lovers. Her head was on his chest her arm draped over his waist, one of his arms was wrapped around her shoulders while the other was placed over her arm on his middle, their legs where a tangled mess and Mac’s face was buried in the girls hair.

“Who was she?” Walter choked out.

“I don’t know, she just showed up one day.”

“He never brought her to the Luna Mesa.” Walter stated. He looked around the room, the girl had lived here, her things were everywhere.

“Naw, never saw her anywhere but here, it’s been a year….I think…..just figured she was another junky.” Bill was almost whispering.

Walter stared at his dead son and this woman he had kept from him. Whoever she was he blamed her for his sons death, Mac had never OD’d before, because that was the only explanation for all these deaths, a bad batch of something, he probably bought it from this cunt. He leaned down to brush a lock of hair from his sons face, only to find that Mac had died with a small smile. The expression was too much for Walter, he turned and fled.

“Call the cops, nothing here will lead them to the cave.” he yelled out to Bill as he got in his car and drove off.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

“The girl wasn’t just some druggie.” Bill was explaining what the cops had told him.

She was a librarian from some little POS town hardly bigger than Cainsville

“She was suppose to start a job in Las Vegas but never showed. People assumed she changed her plans.”

“Looks like she did.” Walter poured himself a shot and swallowed it down quickly before pouring another one.

“No history of drug use.” Bill added.

Walter nodded, “Any family coming to get her?”

“Naw.”

“I’ll have her cremated and put with Mac.” His anger at the strange woman fading. Mac probably had more to do with her downfall than she did his.

“He always did like the company of women.”

“That he did.” Bill agreed.

Walter poured them each another shot and they cheered to Mac’s libido. _At least he didn’t die alone_ Walter was grateful for that.

Walter got up with a tired groan, “Time to call Devon, he needs to learn the family business.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on, you didn't expect happy from these two, now did you?


End file.
